Trent's Goodbye
by The Ram 94
Summary: Gwen goes to college and sings a song for Gwen in front of the TDI Crew is now called Trent's Unholy Union
1. the goodbye song

THIS SONG BELONGS TO BILLY RAY CYRUS

Trent was nervous. It was the night before Gwen went to college, so everyone from TDI decided to throw her a party. He decided to tell her goodbye the only way he knew how to.

"Hey guys, this song is to my girl Gwen. It is not written by me but it's still good."

"She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Where ever they are  
Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong  
She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go  
She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings  
She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go  
She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road

Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please Don't go  
Don't go Don't go

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

She's gotta do what she's gotta do."


	2. the next morning

I DON'T OWN TDI

Gwen looked at Trent teary-eyed. She couldn't believe that he would do this for her. She ran up to the stage as soon as he was finished. She gave him a deep passionate kiss that turned into a make out session. Gwen was just so happy that Trent did this for her. She was also sad that tomorrow she would be leaving for 2 months. This would be the longest that they would be apart from each other. They both got up and went to Gwen's house. They had a magical night. One which I cannot go into detail about cause it would be rated M. To make a long story short Gwen woke up to find Trent lying in her bed with her. They were both naked and she was happy. She couldn't remember much but all she knew is that it was a magical night. Trent opened his eyes and said.

"Good morning sunshine. Did you have a good night too? Better have because we won't be able to do that for a while."

He then walked out of the room and Gwen heard him cooking in the kitchen. Gwen got up and dressed. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and went to get some breakfast. Trent was making her favorites. As if he had planned all this out.

"Trent did you plan this or something?"

"Yeah, but what I didn't plan on was us doing it. That just happened. And I think that we are both happy that happened."

"You got that right."

They ate lunch, said their goodbyes, and Gwen left. Thinking he would see her again in 2 months Trent started to cry. What he didn't know is that he would see her again in two weeks.

Ps to find out watt happened between them read my new story Gwen and Trent's magical night.


	3. college

Chapter 3

I don't own TDI

Gwen had been in college for a week now and had noticed something strange. This was usually the time of the month when she had her period. She started to worry about her night with Trent. She started to worry about what it might mean. She decided if she wasn't feeling better by the start of the week, the she would go to the doctor. Well you know what? She wasn't feeling well. So she went to the doctor. He took some tests.

"Ma'am when is your next period?"

"It was supposed to be last week."

"Well then, congratulations. You're pregnant.

This hit Gwen like a ton of bricks. She started to think that her life was over. Then she remembered she had Trent. She would go back to her dorm, take a nap, and call Trent when she woke up. She went to the dorm, grabbed a drink, and laid down.

DREAM

Gwen called Trent when she woke up. She told him the news. He said don't call again, don't have any contact with him and don't come near him again. She told him to burn in hell.

REAL

Gwen woke up and started to cry. This was the first time in years she cried from a dream. This worried her. All she could do for a while is think what will Trent say? What will Trent do? Finally she worked up the courage to call him.

"Trent here."

"Hey Trent. It's Gwen."

"What's up babe? How's the college life treatin you?"

"Good. Look can I come over? I need to talk to you."

"yeah, I'm just finishing practice. When will you be over?"

"Give me an hour."

"All right, see you then."

Trent hurried up and took a shower. Then he put on some fresh clothes and the cologne Gwen had got him for Christmas. He started to prepare a meal for him and her to share. He was just finishing it when Gwen's car pulled into the driveway. He ran to the door and gave her a big hug. When he put her down he gave her a big kiss. She returned it with equal enthusiasm. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen table to eat. She didn't eat very much which made Trent suspicious. Usually Gwen ate the hell out of his food.

"Gwen is there something wrong? If there is, you can tell me."

"Trent, that's the reason I came here. You see there's a problem between us."

"What is it? Do you want to break up? Who's the other guy, I'll kick his ass."

"no Trent. I'm not breaking up with you. Remember that night we had 2 weeks ago?"

"Babe, how can I forget? That was the night we lost our virginity. I still think about it."

"Well do you remember what we didn't do?"

"We didn't use a condom. Oh shit… don't tell me you're pregnant."

"yeah. I am.

Trent's face got red and he started swearing. Gwen got scared when Trent looked at her.

Cliffhanger What Will Happen Will Trent Leave Her Or Will He Hurt Her Or Will He Stay With Her


	4. Trent

Gwen looked at Trent with a horrified expression. She had never seen him this angry.

"I'm such a fucking idiot. I should have remembered to use that damn condom. This is my entire fault. How could I have been so irresponsible? Gwen I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm just angry at myself. This is my fault."

"Trent, it's not entirely your fault. It's my fault. We were both irresponsible. I wanted it as bad as you did. Your not the only on who should be angry."

"Well here's the problem. What are we going to do? What about your school? How are we going to do this? Do you want to get an abortion? We'll be fine not matter what you choose to do."

"I'm not getting an abortion. I would rather keep the baby, if it's fine with you."

"Like I said whatever you choose to do. I'll help all I can. If you want to keep the baby then I'll help raise it. It's my kid to. I'm not going just to leave you because of this. We've went through worse situations then this. Especially on TDI because of that bitch Heather."

"How are we going to tell our parents?" Gwen asked.

"For now we need to worry about what are you going to do about college. What are we going to do?"

"I think I'm just going to drop out. When the baby is born, I'll take night classes or something."

"All right babe. Now as to telling our parents, we'll do that later. For now, we just need to get your stuff from your dorm."

They got in his van and drove the hour back to school. Trent went to her dorm and started to help her pack up her things. It took them nearly 4 hours when they finally got everything loaded into the van. They drove back to Trent's house and put all her stuff in the living room temporarily. They chatted for a while. Mainly about how and when to tell their parents. They finally agreed just to tell them now. They called Trent's parents first.

"Hey dad, there's something you need to now. Gwen dropped out of college."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Dad, she's pregnant. We got a bit intimate the night before she went to college and didn't use a condom. Neither of us thought about it. We just got caught up in the moment."

"Do her parents know?"

"No, we're getting ready to call them."

"All right. Bye"

"Bye dad."

Gwen took the phone from him and called her mom.

"hi Gwen. Why are you calling from Trent's phone? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Mom, that's the thing. I dropped out."

"You did what?!"

"Mom, I have a good reason. I'm pregnant."

"Your what?!" her mom yelled

"I just thought you might need to know that. Bye."

After that the two of them crawled into Trent's bed and went to sleep.


	5. Gwen's mom

I dont own this show in which I write about

Gwen and Trent were awaken that morning by a loud knocking. Trent stumbled out of bed and found a pair of pants. He slipped them on and ran to get the door. Gwen stumbled down the hall after him. When Trent opened the door he was immediately slapped in the face. Gwen came around the corner and immediately started yelling at the person who slapped Trent. When he looked at who did it he saw that it was Gwen's mom. She started yelling at him. Like how he ruined her future or how she was going to slap a restraining order on him. Gwen was yelling at her about how it was her decision to drop out. Trent was finally able to restore the calm and got the girls to sit down to discuss the issue at hand.

"Now everyone, we are all adults here. Now , I know you're mad about me and Gwen, but whats done is done. She doesn't want an abortion, and it was her decision to drop out."Trent said.

"All right, I'll accept that fact, but what were the two of you thinking when you guys fornicated?"

"That's the thing mom. We weren't thinking. We got caught up in the moment, and we were both upset about me going to college. I guess we just got caught up in the moment. It wasn't just Trent's fault, it was my fault too. I didn't ask him to use a condom. I could have prevented it just as easily as Trent. Don't sit there and blame your future son in law for something I could have stopped. I could have told Trent to finish outside, but I didn't. If you are going to blame him, then you better blame me too. I just want you to accept this mom. I'm pregnant and I want to marry Trent."

Trent and Vanessa looked shocked at Gwen's last comment.

"Yeah, I said it. I want to take the plunge with Trent. I love him more than anything. I want to marry Trent."

"Honey, I'm glad you want to marry me, but how are we going to do it? I have a record deal coming up. If I have to go on tour, how are we going to do this? I love you more than anything, but there could be problems."

"Trent, I don't care."

"But I do. I don't want you to be alone when the baby is born. I want to be there when the baby is born. I need to be there.

"Trent, right now your career is important. Just tell who the hell ever to make it a 3 month tour or something."

"Hold on you two. This is big. Are you two sure that you want to get married?"

"Mom, I think that we have never been more sure about something ." Gwen said with a smirk.

Her mom smiled then got up and left. After she left, Gwen and Trent decided to get ready to go and talk to his parents. 


	6. his parents

Dont own

As Trent prepared them breakfast, Gwen went to take a shower. When she got out she found Trent sitting at the table. He motioned for her to come over to him. When she walked over to him he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her with a firey passion. They started to make out, but Trent stopped, before Gwen could really enjoy it. He picked up his fork and gave Gwen some of his eggs, then ate a forkful himself. They went back and forth like this until all the eggs were gone. Trent got up and washed the plate, then got ready to go to his parents. As they got in his van, Gwen wondered what Trent's parents would say. It took them 15 minutes to get to Trent's parents' house. They got out of Trent's van and went up to ring the bell. Trent's dad answered the door.

"I was expecting you two would be here sooner or later. Come in, your mom is on the couch."

Trent and Gwen followed his dad into the living room, where Trent's mom was sitting. Gwen and Trent sat opposite of Trent's parents.

"So are the two of you sure that Gwen is actually pregnant?" Trent's mom asked

"Mom, Gwen went to a doctor. We're posoitive shes got a bun in the oven. If you want, I could tell you what happened in very descriptive detail."

"Trent, that's fine, we don't need to hear about you two doing the horizontal monkey mambo. Now, what is going to happen with you Trent? What about that upcoming tour?"

"Mrs. Harris, Trent has decided to make it a 3 month tour, if he has to go. He said he wanted to be there most of the time, so he is going to talk to his producer, and get it made into a 3 month tour."

"All right, now if I may intervene here. How are you two going to raise a child?" Trent's dad asked.

"Well, I am going to support us through most of this. If Gwen can get a job, then we'll get through this simpler. I've got no problem supporting us, but if Gwenny wants to get a job, then I'll let her. I will support her decision no matter what it is."

"Something I have been wondering? Are you two going to get married?" Trent's mom asked

"Mom, on the way here, me and Gwen talked about this. After the 3 month tour, we are going to take another 3 months to get ready for the wedding, and then the last three months, will be for getting ready for the baby."

"All right, Trent, you and Gwen have put our minds at rest. Is there anything else you want to talk to us about?"

"No mom, we'll just be on our way now. See you later" He said as he and Gwen walked out of the house. 


	7. Chapter 7

As Trent drove the van back to his and Gwen's place, he made some calls to his bandmates, to see if any of them could help him move Gwen's stuff in. Only 2 of the five weren't busy today. They said they didn't mind helping Trent out. Once they got back to Trent's, they started to get some small things unpacked. About 10 minutes later, his band mates pulled up. They helped Trent get all the big stuff put up. After about 2 hours, they were able to get everything put up. Trent thanked them and told him to tell the others that they needed to have a meeting soon about the tour. After they left Gwen and Trent started making calls. They were calling memebers of TDI to tell them the news. They all said they were able to come.

The next morining as they had just gotten through with breakfast, did a knock come at the door. It was the first couple, Gwen's best friend and his CIT. Then everyone else. As soon as everyone was there, Trent and Gwen ushered them into the living room. As they were about to tell them the news, there was another knock at the door. As Trent opened the door, there stood Chef and Chris. They walked in and stood in a far corner. Gwen then told everyone.

"Alright as you all know, last month, I was to go to college. Well, I did for 3 weeks. Then I didn't feel right. So I went to the doctor, and I found out I was pregnant."

The people cheered.

"And there's more as you know, I have a tour coming up and when Gwen told me she was pregnant, 2 things happened. 1. I shortened my tour and 2 I proposed to her.

After that statement the guys tackled Trent and congatulated him. The girls just looked at them. As soon as they were done, Chis Mcasshole stood up.

"And now to tell all of you, all of you except Trent will be in the new show, Total Drama Brother. The only reason that Trent does not have to participate is he already has a contact with someone else. You will all be living in a mansion for the next 2 1/2 months. So by the time this is over, Trent's tour will be over. So Gwen, there is no need to worry. Everyone who is elliminated, gets $100. But the winner will get $500,000. Two people will be eliminated each week. And before any of you say anything, you are all under contract. There is nothing you can say, you are all in this So you all have 2 days to pack, and then you willl go to the airport this Friday at 7. The plane will take you to the mansion in Belfast, Ireland. We will remain there for the 2 1/2 months and then at the end, it will come down to a race, just like the original. So everyone get ready. You are about to go through hell with me. Oh and if anyone tries to skip out, we will find you and sue you. So I expect you all to be there. So see you in 3 days."

Everyone stared after him and Chef as they left. As soon as they were gone people started to talk. What if even their kids could be on Chris's show? That was the biggest question. After a while everone calmed down, and went home to pack. After everyone was gone, Gwen broke down and cried. Trent comforted her. She cried, because she was worried about what might happen to the baby during the show. Trent assured her everything would abe fine and laid her down for a nap. As she slept, he started to pack her clothes and such for the show. As he packed he wondered, what might happen to there child. He thought that surely Chris would provide decent food. If they would, then everything should be fine. As he finished packing, he went to make lunch for them. As soon as he was done, He went and woke Gwen up. As they ate lunch, Gwen thought about what might happen of TDB. Trent kept reassuring her everything would be fine. He told her everything would be fine. As soon as they were done with lunch, they went on a walk. As they walked Trent silently hoped that everything would be all right. He told Gwen it would be all right, but anymore he wasn't sure. He just hoped, Gwen and the baby would be all right. Anymore that was all they could hope for. All Trent thought was how will either of us hold up?

To Everyone after this I am no longer making Gwen and Trent stories or Duncan and Courtney. 


	8. Chapter 8

Friday 6 pm As Gwen walked to the airport with Trent, She was worried. All she could do was think about what might happen without him. This would be the longest they had ever been apart. She wished he didn't have a contract, so he could go with her. She wanted him to be able to go with her, but she knew that wasn't happening. So they walked to the gates, Gwen munching on a granola bar. As they reached the gate, Gwen had tears in her eyes. She looked at her fiance. He had tears in his eyes too. As she went through the line he gave her a hug and kiss and left. As soon as he was in his van, he broke down and cried. All he could think is what might happen to Gwen and the baby. After about 5 minutes, he got done crying and went home. On the other hand, Gwen made it to her seat, before she broke down and cried. She felt the person next to her, patting her shoulder. She looked over and there was her friend Leshawna. She held Gwen until Gwen stopped crying. After she was done Leshawna talked to her. Leshawna helped her overcome the little bit of fear she had. As the plane took off, Gwen went to sleep and had a messed up dream that I will not go into detail about. But what I will say is that she was thrashing around. She woke up to Leshawna shaking her.

:"What's wrong girl?"

"Nothing, just a dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, just go back to sleep."

Saturday 12 pm Belfast Ireland

The next thing she knew was she was again being shaken awake by Leshawna. She helped Gwen up and they left the plane. Despite what you think, Ireland was actually a nice place. Not like alot of people would think. Turns out Ireland isn't just about drinking. As they were taken to the mansion, the others were talking, but Gwen just stared out the window and wondered what Trent was doing.

9 am Toronto Canada

Trent was up and talking with the band and their manager. He told them he needed a shortened tour because of his wedding and his child. After everyone got over the shock of Trent and Gwen's quick marriage and kid, they agreed and said they would have a 3 month tour, instead of 5. As they left, Trent called Gwen. She answered.

"Hey Trent"

"How you doin babe?"

"So far so good. Belfast is great so far."

"Great, listen, I just called to say hi, and while your over there, don't get romantically linked to any leprachauns ok?"

Gwen laughed and told him not to get romantic with a groupie. After that they told each other I love you and hung up. She sighed and actually smiled. As Leshawna looked at her, she just kept smiling. As they drove along the beautiful Irish roads, Gwen just wondered, what the future held for her. She remembered an old poem. The time is yours the future waiting the person you've become the people your creating. From what she could guess it meant that the what you do effects others. She rubbed her stomach. She needed to take care of herself big time over her. What she did over here would effect the baby and Trent. If she did anything wrong over here, then who knows what it would do to her relationship with Trent. She leaned her head against the window and just watched the fields roll by.

temporarily discontinued working on TDB 


	9. Chapter 9

TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES TRENT'S GOODBYE AFTER THIS CHAPTER, IT BECOMES TRENT'S UNHOLY UNION

Gwen had just gotten home, and you could see the bulge in her gut. As she walked up to the house she shared with her fiance, she heard a car horn honk. She turned around and there was a car pulling into the driveway. And out of the car came Beth, Courtney, Lindsay, and Bridgette.

"What are you guys doing here. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Eh we decided to keep you company while Trent's out on tour." Said Bridgette, as she helped unload some bags. Gwen helped them and in a trip, they got everything in the house. They didn't know what to do, till Beth said they should talk about their most embarassing moments. She of course had to go first for suggesting it.

"Ok, there was this time I was in the barn with my boyfriend. We were doing some things, and my dad came in the barn. I pushed him off and he kinda fell about 10 feet, and landed in a hay bale near my dad. So pretty much he got a concussion and I got grounded for a couple of months. Courtney your turn."

"Well one time, Duncan took me to a really fancy resturant, and I got sick from some of the food. Well when I ran to the bathroom, not only did I knock down 2 waiters, but since I couldn't get into a stall, I had to throw up on the floor. Then when I was leaving the bathroom, I stepped in the puke, slipped and fell into it all. God Duncan and I were mortified. My favorite outfit was ruined and there was puke in my hair. Now you go Lindsay.

"It was that time on TDI. Remember? I was taking a tinkle and the camera was on. Then on TDA, Beth scared me and then I peed myself again. God I wanted to die. Gwen your turn."

"It was my freshman year in high school. I was wearing a skirt and going to my table. Someone had spilled their drink on the floor and I slipped. My food went all over me and my underwear flashed the entire lunch room. I was ten shades of red that day. I still haven't lived it down. Bridge you're the last one."

"Ok I was at a beach I was wearing a 2 peice. The top was a little tight, but I didn't think anything about it. Anway I was getting some water, and my top broke. My boobs showed and dudes, were just oogling them. I haven't went back to that beach since."

The girls shared a good laugh, then all sat down to watch a movie. They decided on the Mickey Rourke movie, The Wrestler. But at the end of the movie, they were disappointed. Did Randy die or live? So they popped in another movie. This time it was Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. God they laughed so many times. But by the time the movie was over, they were all already asleep.

The next morning, Gwen woke up, and found Bridgette's head resting on her lap. She smiled and absent mindedly stroked her hair. Bridgette woke up about half an hour later, and looked at Gwen. She was staring off into space. Bridgette sat up and whispered to Gwen that they should wake the girls up to get some breakfast. Once everyone was woke up, they went to a local Richard's. Nice little resturant. Gwen got a medium rare steak, some fried taters, and a coffee. Courtney got eggs and waffles, and Beth and Lindsay got omlettes. After they paid, and Gwen left a 10 dollar tip they went back to the house. But on the way, Gwen called Trent.

"Hey babe, hows the road on the life treating you?"

"Not bad babe. Some dumb ass threw a beer bottle at Ronnie the drummer, so we're gonna cancel the rest of the tour, and I'm gonna be home in 5 days."

"Babe that's great. But I have a question. Did you watch TDB?"

"No didn't have time. Why what happened?"

"I won. It came down to me and Owen again, but this time, he actuall piggy backed me to the finish line. So not only are you famous, but we are 500,000 dollars richer."

"Babe, I'm happy, but we're gonna have to cut this short. I love you."

"I love you too."

The girls awwed and Gwen reached back and smacked one of them. After they got to the house, Gwen went to Trent and her's room and grabbed some books. They were scrapbooks. One for her life, one of Trent's life, one of TDI and TDA and one of their lives together. As they looked through the one of TDI, a certain picture caught their eyes. It was a single picture of Cody.

"Why do you have a single picture of Cody?" Courtney asked.

"To remind me of who brought me and my future husband together. It was because of him I got close to Trent. To this day, I still wish he would return my bra."

After they looked through the rest of the books, Gwen got up to make a call. She called an instrument store, to get something for Trent. They told her it would be ready in 2 days, after some persuasion from Gwen. That night, she sent the girls home, then went to bed. She was asleep when she heard a thump. She opened her eyes, and saw a fom on the ground. She screamed and grabbed the bat she kept at the side of the bed. She started swinging at the person.

"AH Gwen stop it's me babe." She heard the voice and stopped swinging. She turned on the light and there was her fiancee. He had started to grow a beard and looked sleepy.

"Oh god babe, I'm sorry. I didn't know, you said you sould be back in 5 days."

"Well I wanted to surprise you. I didn't think you kept a bat beside the bed."

"Yeah, I kept it there, incase something happened."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't hit me in the chest." Trent said as he pulled a little puppy out of his jacket. Gwen squealed and grabbed the puppy.

"Trent, thanx, did you name her yet?"

"No, thats your job."

"Then this little one's name is gonna be Misty."

"Good now lets go to sleep."

He kicked his shoes off and got in bed with Gwen. He lied behind her, and the puppy was snuggled up at their feet. Funny thing was when Gwen went to the bathroom, she came back and found Misty o her pillow. She grabbed the puppy and just hugged it to her chest.

2 days later.

Gwen had Misty on a leash as they walked to the music store. Trent was told she had bought herself a guitar. They picked it up, paid, then went home. Once there, Gwen told Trent the guitar was really for him. He opened it and gazed in amazement. It was black with emrald green and midnight blue strings. It had the letters T and G on either side of it. He picked up the pick that came with it. The pick was white with the letters T H on one side in midnight blue, and the letters G H on the other in emrald green. Trent put the guitar down and gave Gwen a hug and kiss. She kissed him back. Then she gave him a sticker for the guitar case. It said property of Trent, who is property of Gwen.

"Now no groupies will ask you to get freaky with them." She said.

Trent kissed her again. Then they decided that tommorrow they would go and order their rings, then schedule an ultrasound and a doctor's appointment for Gwen. 


End file.
